


Yeet the Bottle

by Lia_Petros



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4x22 Scene Rewrite, F/F, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know Lena Luthor Knows She's Supergirl, Lena Luthor Throws the Bottle At Kara Danvers, Post-Supergirl (TV Show 2015) Season 4, Scene Rewrite, i don't know how to tag, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros
Summary: Hello, world. This is my first fanfiction after a long time. English is not my first language, so please be kind about that. After stumbling upon a Tumblr post*, I kindly asked the post author if I could write something up and — well, I did. I hope you all enjoy it.—*Based on this Tumblr post: https://hashtagfeelings.tumblr.com/post/185109146413/listen-what-im-saying-is-that-we-all-collectively





	Yeet the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys. How are you doing?
> 
>  
> 
> I am writing to let the people who had been following and maybe expecting an update here that I’m going to delete chapter two of this work and make it a one-chapter. Why? Firstly, because a few weeks after starting this story, I’d got a job and it’s draining me creatively. I read every day for 8 hours and it is not cute stories or so; I check information for technical texts, so it makes me want to do anything except read and write.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I am surprisingly enjoying 5th season and I think it works better for what I was planning for my story so I’m going to wait the season end to write a 6th season, taking it to account everything that had happened and I will try to write most of it by the time gap between seasons.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know if someone was — is? — waiting an update on this work but if so, I am truly sorry. I didn’t want to do such a thing, especially when I am really excited about working on the plots I have thought so far but work has been sucking my will to tell stories by writing it, something I was always so fond of. Anyway. I am accepting prompts, though because I want to beat this awful feeling (it’s not a writer blocks per se), so feel free to send prompts at my Tumblr (https://liapretos.tumblr.com/), guys! I will write anything about Supergirl but Mon-El and Kara as a couple, and James and Lena as a couple.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you and sorry again.

She feels weird.

 

Warmer, stronger, and easily excited with things she supposedly already knows. Since she and Red Daughter merged into one, Kara has been feeling weird and she doesn’t know why, really. The Girl of Steel knows better than keep a secret, especially from her own sister, but the blonde hero thinks (and really, that’s where the problem lies) it’s nothing; she thinks the weirdness will soon pass like a cold that never quite develops into the flu.

 

True be told — she’s kind of enjoying it. It’s like she is rediscovering somethings, like the act of watching television, for instance. Or— or _eating_.

 

Kara knows how good potstickers and pizza taste, but after the merging, these foods have tasted even better like she’s trying and tasting them for the very first time — again! Kind of feels like a gift of some sort.

 

(Who Kara is to deny such a gift from the Universe itself?! _Exactly.)_

—

 

 

She feels anxious.

 

Lena tries and tries to use the boxes once again, but they seem to be tumbling down one by one very quickly. It feels like she’s in a warehouse where all her boxes are (precious boxes, so full of feelings and memories and hurtful moments and problematic situations), and she watches the steel shelves falling like dominoes — all the boxes guarded on those shelves go down as well.

 

If she had seen how unpacking was for Brainy, Lena would probably try to unpack her shoved down feelings before, but she was _not_ expecting her psychotic brother to drive a fork-lift only to push the shelves of her mind.

 

The process was (fucking) painful.

 

She was not raised to be a woman guided by her feelings, let alone act on it, but oh boy, the raven-haired woman was (fucking) pissed. And hurt. And — oh so many other things she could not even _name_ , because Lena is not a feeling expert.

 

(Truthfully, the young woman can blame her parents for that. She doesn’t recall who had the brilliant idea of setting an appointment between her and a therapist, but she does remember the man teaching her to use the boxes whenever she felt anxious about something — anything, really. Unfortunately, that one episode might be Lionel’s fault.)

 

Everything is just — it hurts how just about every interaction with Kara (Danvers; the blonde reporter is now to be called by her full name — at least on Lena’s mind) has gained new meaning and not in a good way. Not only that, but feelings are overlapping themselves; old memories that take the young CEO to middle school and high school, recollections that make her insides twist and turn as if she’s having a stomach-ache. It’s altogether awful, basically.

 

Lena wants to scream, but she can’t. She doesn’t understand why she is unable to express her overlapped feelings with a guttural scream that sums up everything.

 

(It’s never going to be easy for her, is it? No, she doesn’t think so too.)

—

 

 

Something is off.

 

At least that’s what Kara thinks. Lena has confirmed her presence at game night at J’onn’s, but to Alex, and not to her. Yes, both send messages to their friend ( _that_ is still weird. Since when Alex is that friendly with Lena?!), but the young woman responded only to Alex.

 

_‘Weird,’_ the blonde thinks. Although she tries not to worry, Lena is avoiding her since Lex’s — well, since her brother’s departure. Kara knows how hard that feels (how many times she has lost someone from her own family?), but Lena always (and the Girl of Steel means **always** ) has come to her; they usually have some touchy feeling conversation about everything and anything wherein the two of them ended feeling so much better about just everything.

 

Kara doesn’t mention to anyone how she feels hurt and second-guessed over that, because it feels so silly; she’s feeling silly a lot these past few hours, to be honest — a lot seemed to have changed within her since she and Linda Lee have merged into one being. Before Kara was feeling good, amazing even, but now she feels like a scared kitten corned by a big scary dog. Some of her emotions are changing, evolving into something new and more intense; she’s scared, but the young reporter still didn’t tell anyone about that. Why worry so soon, she mused yesterday after reading Alex’s message about game night and Lena’s presence on it.

 

Lena is going and _that_ is what matters at the end of the day. It does not matter _how_ Kara knows this, because she’s going to see her best friend and that is it.

—

 

 

She decides to go.

 

Lena wants to see them for one last time. She wants to see all these people in a new light now she knows Kara's precious secret that everybody knows. (Maybe Kelly doesn’t know, she thinks to herself while picking up clothes to game night.)

 

It hurts, though. The young woman does _not_ feel ready to face the group of liars. She considered them as her chosen family, even though some of them would always look at and think of her in suspicious ways.

 

(Only Kara don’t do that — only Kara _didn’t_ do that. Now it’s a facade, isn’t it?)

 

She breathes deeply and tries to pack it all up in one box whilst paying for the wine. Lena now knows better than pack her feelings up in boxes, but she grew attach to this not-exactly-healthy coping mechanism, so why not? The raven-haired woman will deal better with everything that happens in her life after this game night — it’ll be the last one, she decided. Lena just needs to look them in the eye for one last night and then she’s gone. For good. Back to Metropolis or elsewhere.

 

The way to J’onn’s private investigator office isn’t that long (his office is close to downtown National City, where she lives and works), but Lena feels oppressed by her rising anxiety. Everything seems to suppress the young Luthor — even her pair of jeans. Luckily for her, she’s not the one driving and although she feels the burn of her driver’s look at her through the mirror, the man remains quiet. Lena is thankful for that. She can always count on Jeffrey’s discretion. When he eventually parks, her breathes are short and choppy. Her palms are sweaty, even though her hands are cold. She is nervous, anxious, but Lena gets out of the car anyway, and thinks to herself she can do this one last time. After this night, it’s done, it’s over. She can go everywhere she desires.

 

(It would be better to go with her best friend, but that ship had long sailed.)

 

After deep breaths, Lena enters the office full of people she once thought she could trust and count on it.

—

 

 

Kara does _not_ agree with J’onn’s rules.

 

No one (and she means _no **fudgin’** one_) knows Lena like she does. It’s only natural and imperative that her best friend pair up with her — again. And Alex has Kelly now, Kara supposes whilst she watches her sister and James’ sister get all chummy together on the couch.

 

(By the way, tonight almost looks like a couple’s night. Alex and Kelly, Nia and Brainy, she and--)

 

This, is, **weird**.

 

Kara doesn’t understand why she almost added her and Lena in the couple classification. They are friends. _Best_ friends, even! (The bestest of the friends, by the effin’ way.) She feels her body react differently at the thought, though.

 

Yes, she remembers pictures of the two of them taped against Linda’s wall, she knows Red Daughter acted stalker-like towards Eliza, which can only mean she did it too with Alex _and_ Lena, but that doesn’t mean anything.

 

(Right!?!?!?!?)

 

(The thought of Linda Lee close to Lena _does_ not sit well on Kara’s stomach, but at the same time, it does. What?!)

 

It doesn’t matter — she will think about all that later, because Lena is here now, and Kara is _vibrating_ with so much happiness. After everything they both faced (together), things are coming back to normal or as normal as it can be when you are a Super that is constantly lying to your best friend.

 

Lena is here, and Kara cheers and--

 

Oh no. Oh _boy_.

 

Oh, ** _Rao_**.

 

Are these jeans?!

 

Is Lena wearing jeans?!

 

Why is she freaking out over that? Kara had seen Lena wear jeans many times before! (Right, not that many times.) But the thing is…

 

… _Linda Lee_ had never seen Lena Luthor in jeans before, and she is understandably mesmerized by the view of a soft Lena Luthor. In jeans. And oh — her hair is down and it’s a little wavy, too. Lex’s younger sister looks like an angel of some sort. She looks younger than she usually looked in those pictures — that never did any justice to Lena’s beauty, speaking of it.

 

So maybe Kara is shocked and perhaps she is also drooling over her best friend in jeans.

 

Kara is so out of reach she doesn’t register anything that happens after, even when something is thrown at her and wets her almost completely.

—

 

 

Lena realizes she can _not_ do this.

 

As she enters the homey part of J’onn’s office and sees her friends, she freezes. The young CEO stands in the middle of the room, seeing how affectionate they are towards her, but they are all liars. (Except — maybe — Kelly Olsen.) She hears Kara cheers right after the raven-haired appears in the room and it’s just — it’s (fucking) painful.

 

How dare she?

 

Lex’s voice mingles with Lillian’s, and all Lena hears is them talking about how she’s going to end up all alone, with nothing, with no one. At this point, the boxes explode in her mind; she feels every inch of a fool Lex had told her she was being. In retrospect, her monstrous brother was right about one thing for sure — denial _is_ a powerful thing. She doesn’t feel that the jokes are on her, though, which is odd. Everyone presented here right now doesn’t seem to be mocking her for being the only one that doesn’t know. It just makes everything more painful, because of the boxes, the--

 

(fucking!!!!)

\--boxes!

 

She should have known better. Whoever it was — Lillian or Lionel —, Lena should have suspected that that shrink was hired to teach the worse coping mechanism to a child deemed a problem for the family’s reputation.

 

Now she is--

 

Lena is metaphorically crumbling down is the most hurtful ways because of the reveal — oh, the reveal messed her up big time; she wants to scream at Kara, at Alex, at James (who’s not even there yet!), at everyone, and she wants to vanish from the Universe.

 

Bygones be bygones?

 

No, not this time.

 

She hears someone asks where she has been, but she can’t truly pinpoint the voice because everything seems a little blur and out of place right now. Nonetheless, Lena forces herself to answer. “I didn’t know what to bring, so I brought red and white,” she says, grabbing the white wine from her bag. J’onn talks about something she doesn’t hear; her attention is fully at Kara. Lena tries to act like everything is fine. She urges herself to walk, to think that this is the last night, but it’s just too much. The boxes.

 

The boxes are open.

 

Lex had acted like Lena’s Pandora and open all the boxes of horrors and terrors by revealing her best friend had been lying to her for three years or so.

 

There is only so much one person can handle, and Lena had have boxed up a lot of things since she was seven years old. It’s a lot to process because it’s not about the reveal only. Oh, no. But Lena — she does _not_ want to deal with all these repressed feelings. She still wants to scream and to make Kara hurt like she’s hurting.

 

She moves her arm, but instead of putting the wine back on her bag, she just — oh, self-control be damned! She throws the bottle at Kara, hitting her soon-to-be-former best friend. It breaks because _of course,_ it would break it. Kara is the (fucking) Girl of Steel!

 

The reactions are priceless. Delicious, even.

 

If she were aware of her surroundings, Lena would have to listen to the most iconic lines.

 

Nia, for example, has the most millennial reaction ever. The girl exclaims “Yeet!” when she sees the bottle flying at Kara. When the bottle hits the blonde hero, Alex deadpans and widen her eyes in surprise. “The wine!,” the DEO director says in a more pained than surprised voice. J’onn — he just stares at Lena as if he knew what is going on in her broken and disorganized mind (his features seem to show that Lena’s mind is quite hurting him; not that she knows, because she’s not paying any attention to him or to the rest of the gang). Kelly looks and blinks. “So, _that_ happened,” the woman says, completely unfazed by the fact that Alex’s sister was hit by a wine bottle that broke on her and the blonde is not bleeding at all.

 

(No one told her, and she didn’t even suspect, but now it makes some sense.)

 

Brainy seems to assess the situation before opening his mouth and speak in the most earnest voice. “Next time we should go for the boxed wine.”

 

_That_ seems to do some trick in Lena because she snaps back. “No! No more boxes! Gee, you are all--” she fumes, completely and definitely out of control. “You’re all a bunch of liars! And you!” Lena points directly at Kara; the blonde reporter wakes from her daydreaming. “You are the fu-- Jesus fu-- I can’t even _swear_ in this goddamned city!” she can, but she doesn’t swear or curse since Lionel slap her across the face when she was only eleven. (Lena was naively copying her brother, but their father only heard her.) In the end, it’s just one more thing to blame the boxes for. “You know what?! I’m done with all of you, you liars!”

 

And just like that, she storms out J’onn’s office.

—

 

 

Kara does _not_ understand what just happened.

 

It takes a few minutes ‘till someone says something. “Kar? Kara, are you okay?” she listens and the woman knows it’s Alex who’s asking, but she can’t register fully. The blonde doesn’t seem to comprehend how she was there at the same time she wasn’t like she could control her own body and mind.

 

She remembers asking Lena where she had been, but everything else is kind of a blank. “What? What just-- why--” but she doesn’t finish her sentence — she can’t give away the fact that she and Red Daughter are sort of sharing the same body and mind like it was a vessel or so. The Kryptonian hero realizes Lena is no longer there and she begins to add one plus one plus one.

 

(Why is she wet? Is that a _broken_ bottle of wine? Where is Lena? That wine seems too expensive.)

 

Again, it takes time. Kara sees her older sister watch her as the cogs of her alien brain works on deducing things; the Girl of Steel winces and grimaces, and Alex follows suit, mimicking her facial expressions. “I’m sorry, Kara. I don’t know how she--”

 

“I can’t believe this--”

 

“--found out. No one here told her--”

 

“--I was supposed to tell her on that plane!” she is hurt, and she is empty or at least is how Kara feels at the moment. She doesn’t question why she’s feeling this way, although in the back of her mind the woman just _knows_ that that is not exactly the most friendly and platonic behavior.

 

Kara gets up of her chair, and Alex does the same. “I need-- ah, I need, I have to-- Lena can’t-- she--” she moves, walks to here and there, but her sister grabs her by the wrist. Kara allows it but only because she is so lost right now. Maybe she should tell Alex — and J’onn — that she wasn’t exactly present in the room when Lena threw the wine bottle at her.

 

“Give her space, will you?” it’s soft, and it’s the softness at Alex’s voice that angers Kara. Why is her sister _protecting_ Lena and Lena’s feelings?! That is _Kara_ ’s job — at least it used to be. She looks at her own sister shocked and offended. It’s **weird** , but the weirdness is beside the point right now. And Alex is not wrong; Lena needs space. However she had come to know Kara’s big secret, it’s a lot to take in. Kara sits again and puffs. Un-freaking-believable.

 

To worse things just a little more, James appears. “Hey, guys, sorry I’m late, I had-- why are you wet?” he stops himself when he sees Kara drenched in white wine — not that he knows _that_.

 

“Lena yeeted a bottle of wine at her!” Nia explains, sounding almost excited at that — the kid loves a good drama, what about it?

 

“What?”

 

J’onn breathes sharply. “Lena threw a bottle at Kara. Lena knows she is Supergirl,” he says plainly and looks at Kelly when the woman chokes at her own breath.

 

“I’m just as shock as she was, not that I would have… _yeeted_ things at you,” she says with a tinge of mockery in her smooth voice. Nia snickers at that, which makes Kara stared completely displeased at her protégé. (The newest hero mouths a ‘sorry’ for the blonde reporter.)

 

“What should I do then?” Kara asks too hopelessly — so much that Alex and J’onn look at each other; she doesn’t see the exchange, though.

 

“Wait her to come to you--”

 

“Take a shower.”

 

They say at the same time.

 

“Alex!” Kara whines.

 

“What? You’re wet and sticky,” the older Danvers grimaces but smiles shortly. “But seriously; just give her some time and space, let her come to you. It’s not like she’s going to desert you after--”

 

Alex is cut out by firm, and loud steps. No one has time to understand what is going on, because Lena Luthor has appeared once again and man, she is fuming.

 

“Lena--”

 

It’s too hopeful and too cheery, but what Kara can _do_? She cares too deeply for that woman.“Oof!” she exclaims.

 

Lena apparently had appeared again to throw to bottle of red wine at Kara, now. “Don’t you ever speak at me again or so God help me, Kara Danvers, I’ll yeet kryptonite at you!” and she storms out — again, leaving everyone shocked, and a confused and truly hurt Kara wet with red wine stained on her pastel clothes.

 

And that was that.


End file.
